Wisdom of A Father
by SuperMastour
Summary: Possible Prequel to One of a kind. Mario gets a small lecture from his father. MarioxPeach R&R! Oneshot.


The Wisdom of a Father

Oneshot

I Do Not Own Mario Franchise, Nintendo does.

Mario was traveling through a thick forest, really sad, so sad, that the koopas were full of pity and didn't attack him. "Oh man, why do I never tell her!" Mario scolded himself, "I'm such an idiot around her! I save her every time but I never tell her!" Mario kept on walking until he reached the Evil Bowser's castle, which looked too gloomy for Mario. "Well this time I'll tell her how I feel for her!" Mario said boldly, dashing into the front doors, then suddenly stopping. _What if she doesn't agree? _Mario thought, _I don't have a chance! She's a Princess! "_Oh man! I don't know what to do!" Mario groveled, "Ugh..." Mario slid down the wall to sit thinking heavily, after a few moments, he stood up, rubbed his temples, and let out a distressed groan. He then sat down again, thinking of the Princess he loved, _Beautiful Blond hair, gorgeous blue eyes, amazing smile. _Mario thought, he could have thought more but he soon stopped. "Ugh, why me!?" He yelled out to the dark sky, and after a few moments entered the castle, _I still have to save her._ He thought as he entered the huge castle.

"Phew, what a close one!" Mario exclaimed as he barely dodge a thwomp, "Whoa!" The red plumber yelled as he nearly fell into a lava pit, "I almost became fried tortellini!" he said jokingly as he stepped away from the pit. After dodging a few more thwomps, dry bones, and a hammer bro. or two, he reached the big doors, no, not heaven, though he was close a couple of times, it was the doors to Bowser's lair, were the Princess was. "Oh, Here we go." Mario said worriedly as he opened the huge red door, which let out a bellowing creak. Mario then saw a bridge over lava, with an ax at the end, suddenly Bowser descended and let out a huge thud when he landed on the bridge, "So Mario? We meet again? You know, you should just give up, because you know the princess loves me more than you! Your a plumber, a nobody to a princess! I'm a King, what's not great to love about that!? So just give up!" Bowser boasted and let out a huge roar. Mario's heart shattered into a million pieces to that comment, _He's right_, he thought to himself, let out a couple of tears, and fell to his knees. "You gonna cry baby? Don't worry I'll make it stop, permanently." Bowser said and made an evil grin as he neared him, _Oh man, why do I even have to do this? Well, Bye-Bye Bowser! _Mario thought. "Your fried meatball now!" Bowser yelled as he inhaled to breathe fire, suddenly, Mario jumped over him and ran to the end, "NO!" Bowser yelled as he pulled down the ax. The bridge then collapsed along with the Koopa King, "Bye-Bye Bowser!" Mario taunted as his foe sunk into the lava. Mario then headed to where the princess was held captive, "Oh man, I can't do this! What if she rejects me! Maybe Daisy... no, she's to into Luigi, too bad he hasn't noticed" Mario wailed, "I can't do this!" Mario then fell to his knees, suddenly, a voice was heard in his head, "My son, My son." the voice said. "Father?" Mario replied to the voice, "Yes it is me, I see your having trouble, so I'm hear to help. You see son, the perfect woman is not the prettiest or the richest, but the one your heart accepts. You understand? Neither can you put restrictions on women, there not like those Mr. Turnip-Heads you used to play with as a child. You cannot change their appearance or personality like that, because it's futile. If you love a woman, go for it, if she does not want you, you have to learn to give it up. But the most important thing is to show your love." the voice lectured, "Wow, thanks-a papa, your the-a best!" Mario said, "Your welcome, and don't give up!" the voice said before it faded. The red plumber soon dashed to the cell where the Princess was, "Peach, I'm here to rescue you!" Mario announced, "Oh Mario! Thank you!" Peach exclaimed as Mario opened the cell. Mario was met by a pelting of kisses, which left him red, but after a few moments he cleared his throat to talk, "Um, Princess?" Mario asked shyly, "Yes, my hero?" Peach replied, "Do you, um, love me?" Mario asked, pulling his collar. Peach stared at him a few moments, then turned red, "Well, yes..." Peach responded, "You do!?" Mario asked surprised, Peach nodded. "So would you like to go somewhere, you know, after we get out?" Mario asked again, "Sure!" Peach responded.

Mario and Peach were at a restaurant in Coconut Mall, eating a cheep-cheep fillet. "Oh Mario, I wanted to thank you for saving me all those times, so here." Peach said, giving him a kiss in the mouth, the citizens in the mall were staring at them, some were reporters of newspapers and magazines, who were taking pictures. Their kiss finally ended, _Thank you papa,_ Mario thought with appreciation. _THE END._

_Epilogue: The next day a magazine arrived at Sarasaland Castle, a servant picked it up and went to deliver it to Daisy, who was in her room, to read it. "Thank you." she said to the servant as he handed her the magazine, he then dismissed himself and she closed the door. She went to her bed to read it, "Princesses New Friend." she read, and saw under it a picture of Mario and Peach kissing at Coconut Mall. She then glanced under it, "New couple for this royal? Who's next?" Daisy read the comment. She then grabbed a photo frame, "One day us, Luigi." Daisy said happily while rubbing the frame, and put it back on the counter, revealing to be a picture of Luigi and Daisy in front of some sort of statue._

**Hopefully you saw the lecture of this story, thanks for reading! Don't forget to R&R!**


End file.
